Christmas Again?
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Phoebe and Cole are spending their first Christmas together this holiday season. But they spend it together more then once. They share it over and over and over......
1. Christmas The First Time Around

Christmas Again?  
  
Phoebe practically jumped out of bed that morning. She ran out of her room, wakeing Cole up with her enthusiasm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, watching her walk from the hallway to her room back to the hallway. She couldn't seem to stay in one place for even a second. He watched her run with worry written on his face. He watched as she ran around and jumped screaming, "It's here! It's here! It's finally here!"  
  
"Phoebe?", he asked worried. "What's here?'  
  
Phoebe stopped and turned to him, jaw dropped in non-moch shock. "Christmas! Duh! And it's our first Christmas together and you're not evil and you're human and my dad is back and...." Phoebe continued her list of good things as she left the room, counting on her fingers. She ended up downstairs to find her father and Piper. She ran to the couch and jumped over the back, landing next to Victor. Piper's jaw dropped and tried to freeze her sister despite the fact that she can't.  
  
"Phoebe! Feet off the furniture! Now, tell us what is so exciting."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief. "What do you mean? It's Christmas! I love Christmas...."  
  
"Yes and it's been like baby-sitting a five year old all week. Go get Cole and Paige. Has Paige met Dad yet?"  
  
"No, but he's not her dad."  
  
"But he's the closest to a dad she'll get. Not to mention they will be getting together during any and all family gatherings. I think it would be nice if they were interduced to each other. Just go get them!" Piper took off towards the kitchen and Phoebe looked at her father. After a quick hug, Phoebe set off to do her tasks.  
  
Phoebe quickly found Cole in their room, "Cole, hunny. Dad is here... Piper said to come downstairs. I'm a little scared of her so just do as she says."  
  
"You're scared of your sister?", he asked unbelivingly as he pulled on a shirt. "Why?"  
  
"Well because she has power to knock me out or blow up my borfriend!"  
  
"Oh. Well then now I'm scared of her." He kissed her lightly and then left the room, turning back to face her with a question. "Hey, one question. What happened to being five?"  
  
"Piper said I couldn't!"  
  
"Remind me to thank her."  
  
Phoebe squinted her eyes at him. "That's not very nice. I'm going to get Paige. Piper told me to."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you in a minute."  
  
Cole and Phoebe went their seperate ways after the door. Cole found Victor and Piper in the parlor room type thing and joined them. Victor looked him over warrily, but then greeted him with a handshake. Cole smiled at Piper, showing her that Victor had accepted him and that Piper owed him five bucks. Phoebe had disaproved of the they bet made earlier, but let it slide because she didn't feel like arguing.  
  
"So, Cole... Where is my other daughter?"  
  
"Waking up Paige... Good luck to that."  
  
Piper slapped his arm. "Be nice."  
  
"Hey! It's her words, not mine!"  
  
"So, dad... when are you leaving town?", Piper asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm lucky that I got to see you. Oh hunny, don't give me that look! I wish I could stay longer; you know I do. Bu I have work. I'll try and be back for New Year's, k? I promise! At least we have all day today to be a family!" He heard his other daughter enter the room and turned around to see her alone.  
  
"Paige says she doesn't care what family traditions we have. She wants to sleep.", Phoebe said, gretting the room.  
  
Piper waved her hand around impationatly. "And?'  
  
"And she'll be down in fifteen minutes!" Phoebe smiled at her victory. She did a small high five with Piper and was cheered on with a couple of, "Yay!"'s.  
  
Cole didn't see what was so great about getting Paige to wake up. Of course, he had learned at Thanksgiving that this was a very weird house with an even weirder family that lived inside. He simply ignored the little victory cry and turned his attention to Victor again. "So anyway.... This family you have here is very weird. Even without the supernatural factor."  
  
"Don't I know it.... Phoebe, hunny. What are you two celebrating?"  
  
"Well, duh!", Phoebe said. "I got somebody to wake up! Actually, two..... OOOH! Piper! Can that puh-lease count as two points?"  
  
"That's not fair, though... One is your boyfriend! You got to use unfair tactics to wake him up!"  
  
"You got a point for waking up Leo!"  
  
"Fine.... Shall we start breakfast?"  
  
"Nuh-ugh.... We have to wait for Paige. Besides? Are you afraid that maybe I will get more points before breakfast and then you'll loose?"  
  
"NO!", Piper proteseted. "Fine, if that's what you want! We will just have to work extra hard at getting points.... Hey, Dad? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah. I'd like a clue as to what you guys are doing!"  
  
"Thank you!", Cole said quickly before Piper continued.  
  
"We're playing a game. Grams use to play with us when we were little. But you don't get to know what it was on account of you aren't a Halliwell woman. Only for us girls!"  
  
"Cole, hunny..... Let's go check on the breakfast."  
  
"But we don't know how to cook!", he protested. Phoebe sent him a look and he knew that she just wanted to tell him something. "Or perhaps we do and I didn't know."  
  
"Hey, what do you say that tomorrow we spend the day alone?", Phoebe asked putting her arms around his neck as they reached the kitchen. "We could leave when we wake up and then spend the whole day together without any interuptions. Just you and me."  
  
"Hmm... sounds nice. But are you sure that we can escape from your magical world?"  
  
"Well, we are going to have to. Because if I don't get a day with you then I am going to protest! Hey! Don't give me that look! Piper did it a year ago. Because they took Leo away from her and they can't take you away from me.... sooo..."  
  
"So, we have to stay here in case a certain someone attacks."  
  
"Cole! Come on. Look, I love you, you know I do, but I really can't stand this side of you! Ever since your powers were taken away you worry non-stop about my safety. And while it's very sweet and cute, it's a little annoying. I can still take care of myself. I did for three and a half years before I met you, didn't I? Yeah, ok, it hurts. But Cole, I need a break from this life of mine. I'm doing it whether you join me or not. Bye." She left the room, a little angry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat in the living room after breakfast, talking and laughing. The sound of Christmas was heard throughout the house and everyone was having a good time. Except Phoebe. She stood next to the sink in the kitchen washing dishes, as she had so kindly offered to do the task. She had been silent the entire breakfast. Nobody seemed to notice or they just didn't comment, which was surpriesing considering that she was the one to do all the decorating.  
  
"Looks like you're having a lot of fun.", someone said from behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's great. Pretty soon the police will show up and tell me that it is illegal to be having so much fun. Although I highly doubt that you would let them seperate me from my sisters; I might get hurt."  
  
"Ouch. I hope you see why I am so worried, Phoebe."  
  
"Cole, not now. I cannot do this right now. It's too painful to have this conversation today."  
  
Cole joined his lover's side. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing.... I'm done here." Phoebe turned off the water and walked out of the room, leaving Cole by himself with his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Piper... Would you by any chance know why Phoebe is so upset today?", Cole asked just before opening presents that evening. "She's been a little weird lately. Just today, actually."  
  
"I'm guessing something you did. She came out of the Christmas spirit really fast. What were you guys arguing about this morning in the kitchen?"  
  
"Spending the day together. I didn't think it was safe."  
  
"Cole! No wonder why! She is sick of this whole not strong enough attitude. You want to give her the perfect gift? Change the way you act." Piper stormed away and announced that it was time to open up gifts and then time for goodnight's. Cole followed her, taking a seat away from all of the sisters.  
  
"So? Who wants to go first?", Phoebe asked. "How about you, dad?"  
  
Victor looked at all the presents that he could choose from. He finally chose the smallest one from Leo. Opening it, he knew it was the right choice. "Thanks, Leo. A gift certificate for Barnes and Noble. At least I know I get what I want."  
  
Leo shrugged. "I didn't really know what to get you and I wasn't going to just sign my name on the card. So.. Yeah." Leo picked up a present- on from Phoebe. It had been his expierence that she was the best with presents. Unwrapping the small gift, he laughed as he saw two airplane tickets to france. "Thanks."  
  
Phoebe picked up a present from Paige and quickly discovered that it was a book she had wanted. Piper's present to Paige was some witchy thing that Paige pointed Piper to and Piper's present was from Victor. He get her a white snowflake diary. Piper smiled and then told Cole to open up one of hi. He chose one from Phoebe- a sweater that she thought that he would look cute in. He laughed and everyone reached for another gift. When all the presents were opened, couples said goodnight and headed up to bed as did Paige and the girls' father.  
  
Cole kissed Phoebe goodnight. And as she began to fall asleep, he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. Will I be spending the day with you tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Of course..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe felt Cole shaking her, pulling her out of the dream she was enjoying. He began talking and telling her things that she didn't listen to. Something about Christmas and she guessed that he was talking about the deal on Christmas for a day together.  
  
"Phoebe! Listen to me! It's Christmas!", He said once again.  
  
She looked at him strangly. "No, Christmas was yesterday.... Go to sleep and wake me up at 10."  
  
"Phoebe, Piper told me to wake you up and so therefore I am. If you don't go down there I will be in trouble. And I'm sure your dad doesn't want to sit and talk with me."  
  
Phoebe sat up. "What?"  
  
"Yes... You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. But he's away on buisness today. Remember? He left this morning?"  
  
"Phoebe. It's Christmas.... What is wrong with you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC.... 


	2. The Realization

Part 2 of  
  
Christmas Again?  
  
Phoebe starred in disbelief. She couldn't help but put on Prue's face and say, "What, are you crazy?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. All you could talk about yesterday was how much you wanted to have Christmas and you wish it could be Christmas all the time and...."  
  
"I never said that.", Phoebe interupted.  
  
"Yes, you did. You kept saying how much fun it would be for us to have it all the time. Together with no demons to interupt us having fun and being together."  
  
"I think I said that on Christmas Eve."  
  
Cole picked up a mini-calender and said, "Look. Yesterday was Christmas Eve. Making it Christmas today."  
  
Phoebe knew that she had tore that page off yesterday. She remembered pinning it to the corkboard in her room yesterday. She tore off the page and held it close to her. Her jaw dropped through the floor. Cole watched her reaction to the actualt date, wondering how she could actually think that Christmas was yesterday. She hadn't stopped talking about it since the day after Thanksgiving.  
  
"See?" It was almost as if he was asking for permisson before speaking.  
  
"I can't believe this. I swear to you that Christmas really was yesterday. I tore this off and pinned it on to that corkboard-" She pointed to the board only fifteen feet away from them. "-And then wrote on an index card what the day was like. Every thing that happened. It was close to eleven when we went to bed and you had complained endlessly.... How could this have happened?" She looked from the page that was held in her hands up to his face. "I don't understand."  
  
Cole looked at her. "Ok, well we can deal with this tomorrow. Let's go talk to your dad and Piper and I think that Paige is even up. Isn't that surprising."  
  
"Hey! Be nice!" She smacked his arm playfully. "Wow. Even when it's done over, you still get smacked. Hmm. How amusing." She stood up next to him, taking his hand as he led her out of the room. He stopped only once to ask her about the comment that she had made. She laughed at him and ran down the stairs. "Hey, dad!"  
  
Victor turned around. "Hey, sweetheart! You're up late. What happened to you?"  
  
"She thought it was the day after Christmas.", Cole supplied. "She's nuts." He smiled at her.  
  
"You thought it was the day after Christmas? Why would you think that?", Victor laughed. "That's insane..."  
  
"Just watch what you are saying. I mean, after all, I am Charmed." She made her way towards the kitchen where she knew Piper would be. And Paige. She wasn't in the living room with her father, Leo, and Cole. "Hey, Piper.... What you up to?"  
  
"Just the usual Christmas cooking. I love doing this. I'm just thankful that I don't have to do it tomorrow...."  
  
"See, I think that that is where you are wrong. I think that we are stuck in Christmas... forever."  
  
Piper looked at her sister as if she believed her. But then she burst out with laughter. "Are you crazy? Hunny, Christmas only comes once a year. Besides, even if it did come every day, wouldn't you be really happy?"  
  
"No! I always thought that I would but it's not as great as it seems. And believe me, I have only seen today and yesterday so you know that I have got to hate it...."  
  
Piper placed her hand on Phoebe's forehead. "You feelin' ok?"  
  
Phoebe glanced at her sister. "No. I feel weird." Piper's hand fell down immediatly.  
  
"Maybe you should go upstairs and take a hot bath. Get some sleep, I'll come wake you up when it's time to sing some carols. Sound like a deal?"  
  
Phoebe nodded agreeingly. "Thanks." She left the room in a daze; confused and scared. She passed Cole on her way to the stairs and ingnored his questions. Cole decided to ask Piper what was going on. He made his way to the kitchen, leaving Leo and Victor alone with Paige coming down the stairs. 


	3. Phoebe's Point Of View

I'm sorry that this chapter is soooooo short, but I just had to make it this way.  
  
Part 3 of  
  
Christmas Again?  
  
Cole walked up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he found Phoebe pacing the room instead of sleeping. He was a little taken back, but he entered anyway.  
  
"Phoebe?", he questioned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe looked up. She wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for her to comfort her or whatever, but she should of known that Cole would be up there sooner or later. He probably feels it is his duty to make sure that I didn't hurt herself whil sleeping, she thought to herself. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind when she remembered that she was mad at the stupid holiday and not him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"When you say nothing like that, there is something wrong. Now come on, tell me what it is and maybe I can help you fix it." He walked over to the bed and sat down as she continued to walk around in a small circle.  
  
She looked up as she found the words she wanted to say. "I just can't figure out what is going on. Cole, I'm a little scared because I don't know what to do. And I always know what to do. I mean, aside from the whole you thing, I've never been this lost before. And I just want to get back home....."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you some Phoebe from the future or the past or something?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head no. "I'm the resent Phoebe alright. But I'm stuck in this holiday. I swear to god that yesterday was Christmas. We fought about spending time away from my sisters."  
  
"Well, that was a waste of arguing. I already know that it was a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... You're powerless and you can't protect me. I heard it all yesterday. But I was going to go whether you joined me or not so it was a pointless conversation. And one that wasn't very pleasent to expeirence so if I can focus on the now, please."  
  
"Phoebe.." He grabbed her wrist. "You don't have to do this on your own. Tomorrow we can talk with your sisters about it and I can help you figure it out..."  
  
"Are you listening?", she asked harshly. "I'm stuck in Christmas! There is no tomorrow! Just today over and over again and none of you guys remember what is happening! I could tell you that I hate you right now and then tomorrow you would be just as much in love with me that you were Christmas Eve. Do you know how that feels? Has this ever happened to you?" She stopped breifly. "I didn't think so."  
  
Cole was silent for a few moments. "Well then. If that's how you feel right now, maybe you are right. Maybe I am clueless and should just stay away from you."  
  
Phoebe felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw him leave the room. She collapsed onto the bed playing the days in her mind and pinpointing exactly what was wrong with them. She played the arguments in her mind repeatedly in her mind, changing them each time. Sometimes they were horrible and sometimes they turned out nice. Eventually she fell asleep just thinking of the events.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe! Wake up, hunny!", Cole shook her.  
  
"Lemme guess, Christmas?", she whined.  
  
"Yeah, hunny! Come on!" He dragged his girlfriend out the door.  
  
And so another day of hell begins...., she thought. 


	4. Phoebe's Perfect Christmas

Part 4 of  
  
Christmas Again?  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs. She couldn't believe that she had wanted Christmas everyday just a few days ago. Actually, it was just yesterday that she wanted Christmas everyday, according to the date. She thought about how she should be trying to make the most of everything, be happy for what she had. Maybe if everything were perfect for a change..... She needed a way out of this.  
  
"Phoebe, you feelin' ok?", Cole asked. Phoebe had barely noticed that she had taken a seat in the living room. "You look a little.... lost."  
  
Phoebe held up her fingers to demenstrate and she laughed as she said, "Just a little!"  
  
Cole laughed with her. Phoebe began to relax as she could see that Cole was honestly trying to help her even though he knew he couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been a bit of a bitch these last couple days. You can't remember it, but I can. I feel very bad about it right now."  
  
"Phoebe, you want to tell me anything? Maybe you just need to hear yourself say it to figure it out."  
  
Phoebe considered what Cole was saying, and in some twisted way, it made sense to her. She just wasn't sure how to say what she had to say. She decided to start off with the begining.  
  
"You know how I was so excited on Christmas Eve, talking about how it would be nice for us to have Christmas everyday? I was wrong. I wolk up on Christmas and had a nice day, not as nice as I would have liked it, but it was nice. And when I woke up the next morning, it was Christmas. I sort of... panicked. I wanted the Cole that I knew and loved, and I couldn't have him. And then today.... It's just hell. I hate it, it's not as great as I thought it would be. But I have to make the most of it, right? I mean no one else remembers that yesterday and the day before that was Christmas... My dad shouldn't even be here. What if I was taken from my family and placed here by a demon? What's going to happen to them...."  
  
Cole eveloped Phoebe in his arms. "You are going to be fine. You just need to have a little fun. Maybe that's the reason you have to relive this day. You aren't having any fun. Maybe you need to stop being a witch and start being a sister... Maybe a lover." He laughed slightly as she playfully hit his chest. "I know that you can work things out for yourself... I just know you can."  
  
Phoebe sat up, causing Cole to fall forward just a sliver. "You think I can do it?"  
  
He kissed her lightly and could see her melt with delight even after he parted from her lips. "I know you can. You're my baby.... You can do anything."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him. "I knew I loved you for a reason."  
  
Phoebe and Cole snuggled for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. They seemed to be just like a normal couple; forgetting everything that stood in between them. Months of fighting with each other disolved as they hugged, both begining to feel comfortable with each other once more. More comfortable then they had for months. Funny, she thought. She couldn't even remember feeling uncomfortable around him.  
  
"Phoebe!", Piper called from the kitchen. "You in there?"  
  
Cole let go of Phoebe and took his place in the sitting room- leaving Phoebe and Piper alone. Piper became visible within seconds. "Hey, have you seen dad? He came this way a couple minutes ago and now I can't find him"  
  
Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen him. Piper, I wouldn't- "  
  
Phoebe was interupted by laughing. Laughing that originated from the sitting room. Phoebe ducked into the room quickly and then reappeared next to Piper. "You won't believe it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's them."  
  
"It's who?"  
  
"Leo and Cole and Dad! All three of them! Laughing!!!"  
  
"What!?", Piper screached. She ran to the source of the laughing and stared at them, bewildered. She glanced around the room to confirm what Phoebe had already told her. "They aren't hurting each other? This must be a dream."  
  
"What?", Phoebe asked a little suspicous.  
  
"Nothing... I just have this really weird feeling that I am in a dream.... So anyway, no witchy stuff today. Everybody! Breakfast is ready and Paige is about ready to eat all of the food so if you would join me in the dining room....."  
  
"Yay!", Phoebe chorused. The group set off for a lovely breakfast with the family.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, everyone collapsed in front of the tv watching movies; Phoebe and Cole washed the breakfast dishes. Around noon, they had a short lunch and played a few Christmas games and somehow, they managed to make it 'till 6:00 where they sang the songs that had played all day long. The worst singer of the best had to of been Leo, the best being Phoebe. She had always had the best voice of the group.  
  
Cole nudged Phoebe during the gift opening. "Hey, you. You never told me that you were a singer." He smiled at her. Everyone had just finished the gifts and were no ooing and ahing over the gifts and were thanking everyone else for them. Phoebe and Cole seperated from the group when they started the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, well... You never asked! Just like you never asked where my gift for you went.", she said coyly. Earlier she had removed the gift from underneath the tree and had decided to replace it with something else.  
  
"Where did it go?", he asked, humoring her.  
  
Phoebe removed a small velvet box from her pocket. "Here." She opened to reveal a gemmed ring that was gold. The ring could be recognized as one of Grams' many rings. Cole looked at her strangly, not completely understanding what this was all about. "I would like to marry you, if you will still have me as your wife."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. He placed her down and kissed her. "My god, of course I will have you for my wife!"  
  
Phoebe smiled as she rejoined the group, announcing the news to her family. Cole placed the ring on Phoebe's finger. Everyone went back to being a family before saying goodbye's and goodnight's.  
  
Before Phoebe slipped into bed, she wrote on and index card exactly what the day was like and what happened- even though she knew that it was going to be Christmas tomorrow,again. Cole begged her to just come fall asleep, btu she continued to write about the day. Finally, she finished what she was doing and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole tugged on Phoebe's night shirt. "Phoebe, hunny... Wake up?"  
  
"Lemme guess, Christmas?", Phoebe yawned.  
  
"No! Christmas was yesterday, remember?", he asked. "Did you hit your head or something?"  
  
Phoebe stared at him awkwardly. "What?", she asked disbelievingly. She ran over to the index card that she had written upon yesterday. Her eyes bulged out nearly a half a mile. "This was yesterday's Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah.... Very good, Phoebe."  
  
"No, I mean.... God, I never thought that I would be so happy to see Christmas go away. God, that was three days of hell!" She ran up against him and kissed him. She immediatly left the room and ran around the house singing, "It's the day after Christmas!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
